


墓地

by Shankspeare



Series: 墓地 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, death is not the end, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: 紫杉树下有一座坟，有人去扫墓。小甜文一则。
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean
Series: 墓地 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396885





	墓地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626662) by Sythar. 



很遗憾，哪怕是死人也要被个人财产划分阶级，分作穷人、富人和罪人。应该说，划分死人阶级的标准有个人财产 _以及_ 灵魂升入天堂的指望。

总之还是很可叹的。

不过呢，老先生又想，这毕竟是死亡。真实而彻底，没人可以逃脱的死亡。它并不在人断气的时候结束，而是持续到他们沦为虚无为止。直到他们在世上仅剩一堆腐土，占据不到六尺长两尺宽的土地——空间紧张啊，先生。现如今人人都急着死掉——上头立着一方石头，铭文日渐风蚀。一块再也没有人来凭吊的坟墓，更没有人记得墓碑上写了谁的名字。

不。那种死亡绝不会令人开心。老先生花了点时间沉浸在十分自私的念头里。琢磨着世人能把他的名字记上多久……他死了多久才被完全遗忘。

他摇了摇头。多病态啊！可不能把时间浪费在病态的想法里。他尽量尊敬地慢慢点一点头，从众多墓碑间走向他的老地方。

老地方在树下。那是一株古树。老人有几分好笑地注意到，它不是常青树，也不是垂柳；春天不会令它发出甜蜜的花香；小孩子不会爬上树来玩耍；它只是普普通通一株树，枝杈崎岖，树皮坚硬。就好像做了太久的树，它已经不知道还能做什么了。

在这棵树下有一方坟墓，它处在炼狱的有福穷人和罪人之间，朴素的墓碑上刻了几句话。极其简单，极其单调。

老人迟疑片刻，垂下头，嘴唇默默动着。然后他照例在树桩坐下，僵硬的关节提出抗议，令他呻吟了一下。

墓碑周围没有长出杂草。他下了功夫确保没有杂草冒出头来。毕竟他至少能做到这点事。上周他看到野餐留下的垃圾满地乱撒，一块油腻腻的破布像假发一样挂在石碑上。

打扫并不费很多时间，但脏乱引起的愤怒令他自己也吃惊不已。他很久没有真正生气过了，真的很久了。

上回生气大概是公寓那回……叫什么名来着？他的记忆不大好了。有很多恶棍，打头的那个是话痨。德——？差不多是那个名。当时他的确十分生气。

那之后就没有特别生气过了。

一缕阳光穿过枝叶，落向地面，捎带着照暖了老人的手背。这里很宁静，尽管带着悲伤。

老人与平日一般坐下来，静静陪着这坟墓，沉思起来。时间流逝得十分悠闲，只有没有必须去的地方、没有必须办的事的那些人才体会过。他不曾留意过了多久。可能五分钟，可能一小时，他不知道。

他被尸衣裹着，很是惬意。

比临死那段时间惬意，这是肯定的。

一只手落在他肩上。力道很足，显然唯有它情愿的时候方会离开。“有没有人说过，你这样很病态，冉阿让？”

冉阿让稍一侧身，望向抓着他肩膀的男子。目光锐利，自深处生出一种邪气的光，直勾勾地盯着他。然后，宽阔的嘴放松下来，勾出微笑。

冉阿让回以微笑。“不常听说。”

“那现在就提醒你了。”沙威在他身旁站定，双臂在胸前交叠。他抿着嘴瞅了一会儿坟墓。“很整洁。”

“是的。”

“干净利落。”

“对。”冉阿让挑起眉毛。“干净利落。怎么了？”

“还很简单……”沙威眯眼细看，摇了摇头。“我在人间最后一点痕迹根本没什么用处，是吧？”

冉阿让诧异地一笑。“你想要什么样的，警长？刻着假名的墓碑，藏在藤蔓之中，边上还丢了沾着墨水迹的纸团？”

沙威低下头盯着冉阿让瞧。“你怎么知道有纸团的？老实交代，阿让。这是政府机密。”

“在滨海蒙特勒伊的时候，我去过你办公室几次。”冉阿让按捺下躲开的冲动。“你的整理能力还有进步空间。”

沙威盯着他不放，冉阿让的手掌似乎开始冒汗了。不管过了多久，被警察盯着总是叫他不舒服。然后沙威哼了一声，站起身来，拍打膝头的灰尘。

“假名呢，”他说道，“倒也不赖。何必带着真名下葬呢？我们都带着本名生活……”他顿了一下，略带嘲弄地向冉阿让鞠了一躬。“至少大部分人都是吧。死后还要在墓碑刻上你生前每一天都用的寻常名字有什么意义？上天堂时让它标在你额头上吗？”

“也许是让认识你的人能找到你的坟墓来扫墓。”话出了口，冉阿让才意识到它听起来有多自负，还傻得不行。“我是说……”他赶紧尝试补救。

沙威似乎没听见。他眺望远方，表情令人捉摸不透。

冉阿让叹着气。参加沙威葬礼的人不少。肯定比他预料到的多。那些人多少也是真的伤心。他们聊起死者的足智多谋、兢兢业业，典礼结束后就离开了。

谁都没有再回来过。

就冉阿让所知，只有一个人给沙威扫过墓。一个男子……

警长瞄着他，露出一丝微笑。“你看着就像坐在马蜂窝上一样不自在。”

“这个，啊……我……”冉阿让结结巴巴，感觉耳朵都红了。真要命！凭什么警长老是能让他不自在？

沙威沉默半晌，显然乐得看冉阿让尴尬。随即才后悔了。“算了算了，冉阿让。本来我也不抱什么期望。没什么好意外的，除了……”他没有说完，只是朝冉阿让和树桩挥了挥手。

“我明白。”冉阿让柔声道。他咕哝一声，慢慢起身。比以前困难多了。“唔，我真是上年纪了。“

沙威挣脱思绪，上前扶住冉阿让的胳膊肘，帮助他站直。“你吗？哪有。”

有那么一会儿，两人肩并肩站着，都在低头看那墓碑。接着冉阿让看向沙威。

“现在怎么着？”

“这个嘛……”沙威拖长了音调，双手深深插进大衣口袋，踮起脚跟前后摇晃。“我们可以去警察总署跟吉斯凯先生闹鬼。叫他的血往脑门冲，没准对他有好处。或者去城里逛逛。有几个人我早想收拾了，你可以来帮忙。”他看到冉阿让被逗乐了的眼神，又笑了起来。

“怎么？我们都是鬼魂了。收拾活人有点困难。”

冉阿让微笑道：“又或者，我们只是去散散步。”他冲路对面的公园点点头。“天色那么好。”

“也成。”

于是他们散步去了，沙威配合着冉阿让的步伐。

“我们也可以探望珂赛特吧。”冉阿让禁不住流露出思念之情。他的女儿和她的孩子们，他多爱他们啊。

“呃。”沙威把脸一扭。“说宝宝话叫我犯恶心。”

冉阿让轻声笑起来。马吕斯和珂赛特当然很爱自己家的小宝贝们。但他很感激，沙威没有拒绝。两人慢慢走到街上，毕竟他们拥有无限的时光。

他们离开的那座坟墓坐落在一株紫杉树下，墓碑上刻着“一级督察沙威”的字样。往左边走，有福穷人墓区内部有另一座坟墓，墓碑上还有粉笔写的字迹。

他安息了。尽管命运多舛……

END


End file.
